My life got turned upside down again
by Phoniex32
Summary: My life was sunshine and unicorns till my twin got the wrong people pissed off. Now I am a killer, most of my personality has changed to fit my new life style. I have 5 friends that have bloodlines from the universe of Naruto. I also have a bloodline. Now my life has turned upside down as the Akatsuki enter my life. Rated for language. On hold for now
1. Chapter 1

**My life just got turned upside down…again**

_Hi, this is my first attempt of making a humorous naruto fanfic. I have written a naruto fanfic before but it didn't go very well and it sucked to high heavens since it was my first attempt at making a fanfiction on . I hope this will make up for it. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime that I mention in my fic but I do own my OCS. Warning: OOC characters, Hidan's and Parthenope's language, and Craziness abound. Inspired song: Dragonborn by Jeremy Soule. Accepting OCS._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

"This has got to be the last time I do something like this for shitty excuse for a twin. I mean this is fucking insane that she… Fuck it. I rather disembowel her than do what she asks me to do." I said as I limped towards my 'house' aka mansion. Yes I said limped. My 'job' doesn't allow me to get comfy for long since my twin got into the wrong crowd. My life went from being sunshine and unicorns to blood and death all because my twin got the wrong people pissed off. The 'people' wanted payment and of course my twin gave them money to satisfy them…I shook my head at the memory of that night. In the end my sister was taken from the family and in order to get her back, I have to go kill certain targets for them.

I sighed as I looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star. Remembering the old saying about shooting stars, I closed my eyes and prayed to the heavens to send someone or people to help get my sister back. Silence met my plea and I fought back tears, I also remembered the old saying was for little kids and their overly active imaginations. I always remembered how my twin and I got into fights with each other over our lives. I sighed before I went up to the guard stationed at the entrance of the grounds of 'my' mansion. The mansion was old on the outside but new on the inside and was 'given' to me for doing such a good job of killing the person that lived here. The thought disgusted me at first but they wouldn't take no for an answer so I got over it and lived there since.

The master suite was my room and it was on the 3rd floor. The mansion had 5 floors if you count the basement as a floor. 4th floor was my lab. I experimented on myself plenty of times to know what chemicals to use on me and not to use. I had unlocked a weird dojutsu that I really didn't know about since it's not in the narutoverse. The eye looked like a mirror that was colored to the person's eye color. I would have called it Mutant pinkeye for giggles but I decided to call it the Mirror eye since all it could do was look like a colored mirror. I didn't know about the pros and cons of having the eye but it did render me blind and gave me 'sight' aka seeing auras. The Mirror eye was permanent fixture in my life after that and I made a list of pros and cons of having this damned mutated pinkeye. Shit! I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Sorcha Deirbhile ('dare+villa'). It's Irish for radiant daughter of Fal, Ireland's ancient name. My original name was Sara York, meaning princess yew tree estate. I was forced to change my name so my family couldn't see me the way that I live. I had left behind the shelter that my family had provided me to the open world of crime and death. Soon my life turned for the worst since they always threatened to kill my sister if I refused to do a contract. Then my twin turned around and started giving me my contracts which shocked me to the core. I use to be a sweet, naïve, and kind girl to a silent, cold, and hot-tempered woman. I felt betrayed by my twin when she started dating the leader of her kidnappers. The leader looked at my twin with a kind of worshiper and looked at me as if I was the scum of the earth just being in my twin's presence. I once again shook my head of the terrible memories that threatened to spring up.

Marin was the guard on duty tonight and he was a very sweet man if killing was thrown into the conversation but that was it, he was always gave yes or no answers to you if asked him anything outside killing. He is known as the smiling killer, always smiling while he killed you. Any resistance is met with a smiling face. Very disturbing if you ask me, since he always smiles as well. I waved at him and he opened the Iron Gate that lead into the grounds. I nodded my head to him and left him to smile his girly face off. The walk up to the mansion was long but it was worth it. It helped clear my head.

Other than the random person streaking across my lawn or random gunshots at said random streaking person that amazingly dodged the bullets, I gave a fellow college student an enhancement to their speed and now they go running around streaking across my lawn. That person is Huli Jing aka the pervert I am friends with. Yes I have friends, 5 to be exact. My friends have named themselves after certain animals or people that they are more like since they asked to be experiment on, by me of course. I am not like the pedo Orochimaru that promises power to little emo kids that don't like life. My friends gave me their consent to being the victim in experiment and out came five people with abilities like my eye.

Huli Jing can run very fast but she preferred super strength to breaking the sound barrier. She later learned the benefits of being fast via my guards shooting at her. Chrom is a shy person that has a pyro fetish. She named herself Chrom after playing Fire emblem: awakening and seeing the main character Chrom helping people. She also LOVES fire, which is why the basement is fire proof. One too many times to get Shiva to put out the fire, hence with the decision of making the basement fire proof. Shiva isn't a very talkative person, preferring a book to talking to people and tends to shut said people with a flick of her wrist which freezes their mouth shut. Tenchi is a very outgoing girl that happens to have the same abilities of the character but she can't seem to activate them and attracts weird boys too often. Parthenope is mute and a very violent person when it comes being mute. Anyone that makes fun of her being is mentally mind fucked while they scream bloody murder.

Out of us all Parthenope is most likely to jump to conclusions and mind fuck people just to get answers. Shiva would just freeze said person up to their neck and let Huli Jing have her way with the person aka annoy them till they give. Tenchi looks towards for me direction since she can't activate her powers without me around. Chrom would just hide behind me till the danger is gone. I opened the front door to allow Huli in from annoying the guards.

'_Parthenope must have convinced her to get drunk, again. This must be the 400__th__ time that she streaked across the lawn while annoying the guards. When will Parthenope stop convincing Huli that getting drunk will increase your speed, then again Huli isn't the brightest of us.'_

I thought as Huli flashed by me with no clothes on. I turned my head to look at the guards and found them on the ground panting. I made a mental note to Parthenope to spike Huli drinks more often. The peace of not hearing the guards marching around the house is worth every moment, especially when they have to stand in the same room as you take a shower or use the restroom. Parthenope always mind fucks her bodyguards but they forget since the mental torture only lasts so long. Same with Shiva and Chrom but they can't kill their guards, just singe or freeze them is enough to get the message across. I closed the front door, not bothering to lock it since no one broke in. I walked into the living room to see Parthenope in a mental debate with Chrom voicing her opinion on which anime we should watch tonight. Shiva was lounging on the futon couch looking through the bag of anime that I keep for entertainment. Huli Jing was singing in the kitchen while cooking up some wicked Chinese food. Tenchi was next to Shiva playing Chrom's 3ds since Parthenope and Chrom were debating. I lightly chuckled as I slightly limped to the futon couch to sit down, stopping the debate of Chrom and Parthenope.

"_What happened to you, Sorcha? Normally you don't limp."_

Parthenope mentally asked while Tenchi briefly looked up to see me limp then put it down to see what happened. Shiva raised an eyebrow at me but I rolled my eyes at her. Chrom had gotten up and went to get some pain pills or something from her room. She was the medic of us and administered medicine since she does have a medical license. Huli Jing had run into the wall as she ran to comfort me. She tended to do that when I got back from missions injured, over-emotionally perverted friend. Chrom came back down with a first aid kit in hand.

"Sorcha, please rid yourself of clothes so they don't get the way."

Chrom said as she opened the first aid to get bandages and disinfectant out. I did as she said and raised my shirt to get it off before the doorbell rang causing me to put my shirt down. All of us turned our heads to the direction of the doorbell. Parthenope and Tenchi moved to either side of me while Huli Jing and Shiva stood behind me/ futon couch. I stood up and walked to the front door for it swung open on its own accord. On the porch was a box that said kitten 4 sale. Huli Jing zoomed past and picked a kitten up before hugging it to her chest.

"They are so cute! There are 10 kittens in here and they all look weird."

Huli Jing likes to also point out the obvious out. Shiva went over and picked the box up before bringing it into the house. We heard mewing and scratching on the side, confirming Huli Jing's declaration. The kitten in Huli Jing's arms was in heaven since she has the largest bust of us all. It had silver fur and purple eyes. I opened the box lid and saw the nine other kittens, all of them varying colors. One looked like an Oreo cookie, another was blonde with a tuff of hair in front of its right eye, one looked like a mini shark but without gills, one was completely black with weird red eyes, and another had a flower like thing on it while another looked like a tiger. The last 3 kittens were like this: one was tan with black like stiches on it, another looked like a red doll and the last one was black with a swirly orange mask on its face.

-Akatsuki pov-

"The fucking hell Kazuku was that for?!" Hidan growled at Kazuku who hissed angrily at him for getting them into this mess. Hidan had to piss off a minor goddess that so happened to be on vacation in their realm. She wasn't pleased that Hidan wanted to sacrifice her to his 'god', Jashin-sama, and to get her really riled up was when Hidan slashed at her, she dodged but her top was taken off and Hidan stood there with a nosebleed while some of the others had slight nosebleeds as well. She pointed a finger at Hidan and shouted out in a language that no one understood. Smoke filled their sights and when the smoke cleared, the world seemed bigger and less colorful as before. Then they heard the woman's cackle, which sound like a donkey trying to kiss a horse, and she walked over to them with malicious intent. That's when they appeared at this house in a box.

Itachi was ignoring them while Deidara chewed viciously at Tobi's ear for being an idiot. Kisame was laughing at Tobi's pain while Pein and Konan sat side by side ignoring the idiots. Kazuku was going to bite Hidan for getting them into this mess but stopped when an arm grabbed Hidan out of the box before taking him out to who knows where they were. Then the box was lifted, waking Sasori up from a nap, and set on a surface before the lid was lifted to reveal 6 girls, one of them holding Hidan very close to her chest. The other 5 looked very odd.

Itachi was lifted up by a girl with glassy blue eyes and he tried to Tsukuyomi the girl but instead he got trapped in his own world. He twitched as he mentally tortured himself for a few seconds before blinking and glaring at said glassy eyed girl. The girl that looked like she had ice blue hair picked Kisame up before setting him down to let him roam around. The girl that held Hidan dropped him and picked up Deidara and Tobi both before squishing them to her chest, which Hidan hissed at them for taking them from him. Another girl that had cobalt blue eyes and hair picked up Sasori before setting him down to get Zetsu. The last girl looked like she hadn't seen the light of day with how her hair and her eyes looked. She picked up Pein and Konan both before setting them down to get Kazuku, but he eluded her but a violet haired and eyed girl picked him up and held him in her arms. The Akatsuki couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening. Then a voice spoke to all of them.

"_Sorcha, what should we do? They don't have tags or microchips in them. Should we keep them?" _

The mental voice caught them off guard but Pein called them to a meeting, right in front of the girls.

"Alright, since we have no means of knowing where we are or if we can go home. These girls are our only means of getting home or surviving in this world. Itachi and Kisame, you stick to the girl with glassy eyes. Hidan, stick to the girl with no clothes on at the moment. *Hidan's cheers for this while Kazuku groans* Deidara and Sasori, stick to the girl with ice blue hair. Tobi and Zetsu, stick to the girl with cobalt blue hair. Kazuku, stick to the girl that looks she could be Orochimaru's sister. Konan and I will stick to the girl with violet haired girl. Dismissed."

With that said, the members of Akatsuki disbursed to their assignments. Hidan was very happy to the girl with no clothes and biggest bust of the group of girls. Kazuku was dreading his partner's perverted antics towards the girl. Itachi was glaring at the girl he and Kisame were assigned to stick to and learn anything that would help them while Kisame snickered at his partner's apparent torture. Deidara was just glad he wasn't partnered with Tobi this time. Sasori was just indifferent about it, not caring about it. Tobi was being himself while Zetsu argued with himself if he should or shouldn't eat Tobi. Pein and Konan were being them. Little did they know that soon their world would be turned upside down?

XOXOXOXOXO

**Ok, i have a challenge to any who like to write, check out my profile for details. Also review so the next chapter could be posted. That is my new method of posting. Be nice when posting, flamers will get warned before your reviews deleted.**


	2. Chapter 2

_My life just got turned upside down…again 2_

_Hi, this is my first attempt of making a humorous naruto fanfic. I have written a naruto fanfic before but it didn't go very well and it sucked to high heavens since it was my first attempt at making a fanfiction on . I hope this will make up for it. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime that I mention in my fic but I do own my OCS. Warning: OOC characters, Hidan's and Parthenope's language, and Craziness abound, nudity is to a minimum. Inspired song: Watch the skies by Jeremy Soule. __Accepting OCS._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

-Huli Jing Pov-

I, Huli Jing, am… You know what screw this and I'll tell you of what has happened a few minutes after the invading kittens came. I was still in my birthday suit, if you don't like me being nude go read another story numbnuts, while cooking Chinese for us since I'm the best cook among the six of us. I do have a degree in cooking if you asking of how I can cook Chinese. Anyway, I wasn't minding my own business when I feel a pair of paws on my right leg. I sighed as I put down my utensils for cooking and opened a drawer that had a mirror in it since Sorcha can 'see' through mirrors, one of the weird abilities she has with that mirror pinkeye. I pulled the mirror out and held it to my waist, pointing down. No sooner did I do that, I hear a screech from upstairs. I turned off the fire and put the still unfinished food on the counter before speeding upstairs to Chrom's room and slammed the door open.

"Chrom, I heard a screech is something wrong?"

I yelled into the room before she looked up from the other side of her bed with the black kitten with the swirly mask on top of her head. I earned a fire blast for interrupting 'her' playtime with the kittens; Chrom is the most childish of us if you don't know. I rolled my eyes at the childish behavior from Chrom, this is why we can't keep pets long; they either get incinerated or run away. I had gotten away from Chrom's room with nothing more than a slight burn on my right leg when I realized that one of the cats was on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw the sliver kitten on my shoulder. That's when I felt its claws on my shoulder.

I winced and gently made it let go of my shoulder, then it hit me. Since we're keeping the cats why don't we name them and I just noticed I still have the mirror that Sorcha set in the kitchen. I held up the mirror like a walkie-talkie.

"Hey Sorcha, why don't we name the kittens so we can call them by name and not call them it; sounds much better if we give them names."

The mirror went all water like and Sorcha appeared in the mirror.

"_Sure why not, gives us something to call them than it. See you in the living room."_

With that the mirror went back to normal and I still had to make dinner. I sighed as I held the silver kitten to my bust. It is going to be long night.

-Chrom pov-

I was playing with Swirly and Two-tone when Huli Jing came running in when Swirly had managed to get into my bra but got out and climbed to the top of my head. I didn't like Huli Jing interrupting me playing with MY kittens so I sent a fire ball in her direction. Of course she dodged but only got singed on her right leg. It was only a little after that Parthenope came in holding Stitch in her arms. I looked at Parthenope with a glare but didn't do anything since she could screw my mind over without even thinking twice about it. Her voice sounds cold to people outside our friendship but to us she sounds normal, if you count that she could find any dirty secret in your mind.

"_Chrom, Sorcha has called us to the living room to name the kittens. I know doubt that you already have names for them but the others would like to hear them. Oh to let you know the kittens give off a kind of mental energy that only comes from people. Don't let anyone else know about this."_

With that said, Parthenope left the room leaving me in stunned silence. I shook my head gently and, picking up Two-tone and making sure Swirly was still on my head, I left my room to go to the living room. In the living room, Shiva had Barbie in a pink tutu and Chucky dressed as a doll. Sorcha had Sharky on his back in her lap giving him a belly rub while she gave Blackie a belly rub as well. Tenchi had both Cosmos and Piercings on her lap. Huli Jing was holding Ghost to her bust while Parthenope still held Stitch.

-Sorcha Pov-

I had Shark in my lap giving him a belly rub as I gave Midnight a belly rub as well. I stopped giving both of them belly rubs so I could talk.

"Alright I would assume that all of us gave the kittens names but we need to agree on the names. First to be named is the one in my lap. I gave him the name Shark since he looks like a fish but more of a shark since sharks are fish."

I looked at Shiva.

"I choose the name Fishy."

I looked at Chrom.

"Sharky."

I giggled while I looked at Tenchi.

"I named him Toothy since he has sharp teeth."

Said kitten was moping on the ground while the others looked like they were laughing at him. I looked at Parthenope, who never let Stitch go out of her arms.

"_I choose Vick. It sounds right."_

I just shook my head at the name. I got a pen and paper before writing down the names for the kitten that was being snickered at by the other kittens aside from Stitch.

-Time Skip after naming-

I put down the pen and notepad with the names for the kittens. The shark looking kitten was named Shark. The black kitten with occasional changing eye color was Midnight or Blackie by Chrom. The black and white kitten was named Yin-Yang or Cannibal by Shiva. The kitten with silver fur and pinkish eyes was named Ghost or Mr. Perv by Huli Jing. The kitten with blonde fur over his left eye was named Mufasa or Barbie by Tenchi. The kitten with stitches was named Stitch or Stitches by Parthenope. The red doll kitten was named Chucky and no one came up with another name for him. The orange kitten with piercings was named Knight or Piercings by me. The swirly masked kitten was aptly named Swirly or Lollipop by all of us. The pale blue kitten was named Cosmos and once again no one came up with another name.

I sighed as I picked up both Shark and Midnight before heading up to my room for the night. My room was the largest of the master suites and was colored in 4 different shades of blue to lavender. One wall was filled with posters of horses and other things but no pictures of my family, too many harsh memories to think of. I put Shark and Midnight on the bed before I went to my closet that held both a stairwell to my lap and my clothes. I opened both doors and walked in, not noticing Shark and Midnight coming after me. I walked up the hidden stairs of my closet to my lap. My lap consists of many things but the material was hard to come by since certain chemicals are very difficult to buy and so are just too radioactive to deal with. I got to my journal of my experiments and opened it to Shiva's to read it before jotting some notes down and turning to Chrom's to do the same. It went on till I got to mine.

My eyes were turned into the Mirror eye because of an accident by Huli Jing. The eyes are nothing too special, other than being able to look and talk through a mirror, and anything noteworthy hasn't come up yet. I could remember the ingredients used in making it but how the ingredients that would render a human blind for the rest of their life changed my eyes into the Mirror eye is a mystery I still don't understand. I heard a mew to my left and looked to see Shark looking at the flask of powdered ebony mixed with sliver nitrate with something akin to disgust. He probably didn't like the smell of it and neither do I but the flask had a cork on it. I picked him up before setting him on the ground.

"Now Shark, don't get into anything while I'm here cause I don't want Chrom burning my ass to hell for letting happen to you or Midnight. Now, I have something for you guys to eat and drink since I'm known to not eat dinner with everyone."

I grabbed some cooked meat that came from last night's dinner and some milk mixed with a potion that had some strange properties, which I didn't I grabbed, before putting both on a small plate for both kittens to eat off of. And as soon as I turn I hear a poof from one of the kittens. Thinking one of them got into something, I turned around to meet red eyes with shuriken symbol but it turned into a biohazard sign as the mystery person whispered, "Tsukuyomi."

Everything around me turned red with black clouds and I turned my eyes to look at Itachi Uchiha from Naruto. He looked very pissed off from what his eyes were saying though his face remained emotionless. I heard the ground behind me shake and I didn't need to look behind me since I knew I was going to be tortured by him but it never happened as the red started to crack. I blinked in amazement as the red turned to white and the black clouds turned white before the ground turned to grass and flowers while the sky turned into a symbol. The symbol looked like a sword being encased by one set of wings while one was about unfurl and the last was fully unfurled. A dragon wound around the grip with its mouth opening at the start of the pummel which was an orb that looked like a mirror. I gazed in amazement at the symbol when I remembered Itachi and looked in front of me and saw the red and black background of Tsukuyomi but it stopped a few feet in front of me with Itachi behind the line, looking at me with his emotionless face and eyes.

I looked to the sky to see the dragon with feathered wings. I looked at Itachi again and, bringing my hands up, ran through hands signs. Hare, fox, dragon, bird, horse, monkey, ram, and then finally once more dragon. I shouted out the technique, "Umō no ryū no tsubasa!"

With a roar, a dragon's feathered wings surrounded me and gave me a sense of peace and courage, but I couldn't get overly cocky. This technique maybe temporary but it would give me an edge against Itachi. As soon as I shouted out the jutsu/technique in my head, I woke to find myself face to face with Itachi Uchiha with his eyes slightly wide and I noticed our faces were a few centimeters from each other. I blush a bright red before I fainted and ended up getting a kiss from the emotionless Uchiha.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Ok, i have a challenge to any who like to write, check out my profile for details. Be nice when posting, flamers will get warned before your reviews deleted.**


	3. Chapter 3

_My life just got turned upside down…again 3_

_Hi, this is my first attempt of making a humorous naruto fanfic. I have written a naruto fanfic before but it didn't go very well and it sucked to high heavens since it was my first attempt at making a fanfiction on . I hope this will make up for it. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime that I mention in my fic but I do own my OCS. Warning: OOC characters, Hidan's and Parthenope's language, and Craziness abound, nudity is to a minimum. Inspired song: Legends of the Frost by Miracle of Sound_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

-Sorcha pov-

When I came too, I was lying on my bed. I blinked my eyes in confusion before I shot up to only immediately lye back down with groan. My muscles were screaming in bloody murder for moving and just about my entire body felt like a ton of bricks was sitting on top of me. I turned my head to the side and saw Tenchi, Chrom, and Parthenope while Huli Jing was on the bed itself at the end. Chrom was holding her first aid kit while Parthenope was using telekinesis to hold a plate of food that Huli Jing made. From the smell of it, it was Chinese food. I slowly turned my head to Huli and smiled before wincing as a spasm of brief pain shot up my spine. Chrom already had aspirin in her hand along with the plate of food. I mentally groaned at having to be fed by hand like a baby.

"_It could be worse, you know. Could be in a full body cast with the only way of feeding you would be through a straw."_

Parthenope mentally said as she smirked at my glare before Chrom held up the food for me to eat and I ate it with gusto. Once all the food was gone, I took the aspirin as Chrom held the glass of water for me to swallow. Then I noticed Shiva not in the room. I looked at Chrom for an explanation. She looked at Huli Jing, who grinned sheepishly, as Tenchi giggled and Parthenope continued to smirk.

"Well, we heard a loud poof from you room and thought something happened to you while you were doing your chemicals. Once we got to your room and found you tied up on the floor with Kisame and Itachi debating whether or not to torture you to get info. You know how Shiva gets when one of us gets hurt by someone. She walked in and froze both men while Parthenope came in and mind raped them. We untied you and lied you on the bed before your body went completely stiff. In short, Shiva is watching the frozen people and making sure to keep her eyes closed when the Uchiha tries to Tsukuyomi her."

Huli said with a shrug of her shoulders. I raised an eyebrow at word 'people'. Tenchi giggled before putting her hand on my chest and closing her eyes. I felt a rush of energy enter me and I sat up slowly as not to aggravate my muscles. Surprisingly my muscles didn't ache at all and I got out of bed to find Huli holding my normal outfit of the house. The outfit consisted of halter top, slightly tight pants, and thick high heels that were two inches. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't complain it was comfy in the outfit. I put the outfit on and went upstairs to get my journal before following the girls down stairs to find Shiva glaring at Kisame and Itachi from her place on the couch while the later glaring from their frozen prison. Shiva broke eye contact with them to look at me with worry.

"I thought they defiled you while you were unconscious. They kept saying otherwise."

Shiva said as she glared at them before getting up and gave me a hug. Shiva is the most protective of me of the six of us. Shiva always tended to take my side of things than anyone else's. I just sighed mentally as Shiva let me go from her hug and I sat down in front of them. I looked at Chrom and nodded. Chrom shot a death glare at me.

"No way in hell I'm releasing them. You must be off your rocker to suggest something like that! I…"

Chrom was interrupted by Pein holding a kunai to her throat. I shook my head as I remained sitting while all the girls besides me were tied up with Parthenope with a seal on her forehead preventing her from mentally speaking. Shiva and Chrom had cloths over their mouths as Tenchi and Huli Jing were tied together. Hidan had audacity to grope Huli and she screamed bloody murder while shooting profanities at him. He just laughed before smacking outside the head. Pein just looked at me with his rinnegan. I looked back while holding my journal. I tilted my head to the side as I spoke neutrally to them.

"I believe you want some kind of explanation on how you got here and how to get back. I can tell you that this world isn't like yours since no one in this realm uses chakra aside from us. This place in the world is called the USA or Untied States of America. I'll show a computer that way you can look up any info you need to know. I don't know how you got here as you all were kittens in a box and I don't know if I can send you back as something holds you here. An incantation from someone might have brought you here but only that person can send you back if I'm reading your auras correctly."

Kazuku punched Hidan in the face as soon as I said that and I stared in confusion at the fight. The others gained sweat drops and some even smacked their hands to their faces. Pein just shook his head and found my eyes fairly interesting. I looked at Chrom and she grinned before the ropes around her burned away while Shiva's broke away from turning into ice. Pein narrowed his eyes as I looked neutrally at his.

"I do have a suggestion for both parties since it could benefit us both. You stay with us and we teach you what is normal in this society outside the house while you teach us to use chakra. Simple as that and we will give any info you need to know about certain people that I work for. Does that sound like a sound deal?"

I asked in a business tone and I extended my hand in order for Pein/Nagato to seal the deal. He looked at my hand and I knew he wasn't budging.

"How about Sorcha give you guys a dance show?"

Huli Jing said as she grinned perversely at the thought. I sent her a death glare and she saw the look before gulping and kept her mouth shut. It is my 'Say anything more and I will let Parthenope mind rape you' glare. It works very well since Parthenope loves to mind rape people that annoy me but she only does it when I give her permission to do the deed. Hidan whooped at the idea but silenced by Kazuku via punch. Nagato shook my hand as I glared at Huli Jing and I looked back to see my hand being shook by him. I look up at him and he looked away to look at Kazuku punching Hidan. I shrugged my shoulders before asking Chrom to set Kisame and Itachi free. She did so reluctantly and 'eked' as Huli Jing glopped her from behind and groped Chrom's chest.

I look at Parthenope and she looked nodded before Huli fell to the ground with a scream. Shiva shook her head before taking out her favorite book and sitting on her favorite spot which was occupied by Deidara. She looked at Deidara before she froze his arms, legs and neck then she started reading her book. Konan was interested in what Shiva was reading.

Tobi began to annoy Parthenope and Chrom before the later fell to the ground with burn marks and screaming from having his mind raped. Kisame was grinning at Tenchi while she asked all sorts of questions on his sword. Nagato looked at me and I gave him my journal. He looked at me with a weird look.

"This has any info on the bloodlines/abilities we gained via experiment from me. I'm not like Orochimaru but I can extend life for a few decades without having to do what he does with his technique."

He and I spoke on matters of my eye and agreed that both he and Itachi would teach me.

-Parthenope pov-

I looked at the annoyance called Tobi with disgust. I am not one for super annoying people since Huli fills that spot and another one is just grating on my nerves. I looked over at the couch and smirked when I saw Deidara frozen for being Shiva's favorite spot. I have my favorite spot and no one sits in it, well expect Tobi… I glared at him and walked slowly towards him before someone grabbed my arm. I slowly turned my head to see Tenchi and she let go immediately once she saw the look on my face. I turned back and walked towards Tobi with the intent of making him scream and incapacitate him for life. Though that was not to happen as Zetsu popped up in my way, I glared at him.

"_Move."_

I spoke mentally as I saw Tobi looking at me with his stupid fucking mask. I knew he was grinning under that mask and I rammed against his mind defenses. I was surprised to find myself in a version of Tsukuyomi, in Tobi's mind no less. I looked around and saw Tobi sitting on a rock not too far away with his mask off but he held it over part of his face as he looked at me with mild amusement. I knew from my abilities that I would be in a tough fight if I went against him, if any indication of his mind the way it is. I also knew that I wasn't mute in my mind; the mind is full of wonders that a person cannot comprehend, so I sat myself where he could see me and inspect me. It was his mind as he disappeared from his rock to, in front of me, looking at me with a fully matured Sharingan in his right eye. His voice sounded like honey to my ears and I started to blush at it.

"So, the mute girl comes into my mind to tell me to move from her spot. Too bad my ass isn't moving for the sake of you having your 'favorite' spot."

He said as he went on a bit about not moving while my blush went down and I thought of something that would get him to shut up. A tv popped up from nowhere and it started to play the Barney ending song in a loop. I looked at it with bewilderment but I got the results I wanted as Tobi was screaming for it to stop. I got up and walked over to the tv to hook it up to where it would play if he was being an idiot, to me at least. Wouldn't want him to scream bloody murder if he was being an idiot to everyone else now would we? I left his mind and found Zetsu had stepped to the side and was laughing at Tobi's mental pain that was causing all the Akatsuki to laugh at him but for the others to raise an eyebrow at me. I smirked.

"_The barney ending song on an endless loop when he annoys me."_

Was all I said before taking my favorite spot back and I turned on the tv with the remote. It was good to torture the arrogance out of Tobi, for now. Little did I know that more surprises were on their way but not in the way you think.


	4. Chapter 4

My life just got turned upside down…again 4

Hi, this is my first attempt of making a humorous naruto fanfic. I have written a naruto fanfic before but it didn't go very well and it sucked to high heavens since it was my first attempt at making a fanfiction on . I hope this will make up for it. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime that I mention in my fic but I do own my OCS. Warning: OOC characters, Hidan's and Parthenope's language, and Craziness abound, nudity is to a minimum. Inspired song: The Hunter's Mark by Erutan

-Shiva pov-

I was reading my book, putting it down once in a while as Konan asked questions on said book. I answered in my neutral tone as it is natural for me not to speak with too much emotion as my past isn't the best like Huli's. Parthenope's was more violent as she was born into an unwanted family and the rest is up to her to explain as it is not my place to say. Konan had moved away to sit close to Pein and Deidara was shouting at me to release him but I continued to read my book, ignoring him in the process. The book itself was a very explicit romance novel that Huli Jing let me borrow and she forgot I still have it. It isn't the same book but a different book by the same author. A very good author at that and no it isn't Icha Icha Paradise if you're asking, that shit is in Narutoverse and it isn't very well written.

I put my book down to freeze Deidara's mouth to find him unfrozen and smiling like a manic. I saw the clay in his hand and sighed before I booked marked the place in my book and standing up. I crossed my arms and looked at him with emotionless eyes. He growled at me and I felt his chakra flare in preparation to perform his clay bombs but Sorcha wouldn't have ANY explosions unsupervised unless permitted by her and I knew he is going to get a bad wakeup call from Sorcha. She never noticed how her eye was when we watched the episode where the Sho and Nidaime were brought back to life. She quite literally copied detail for detail of Mokuton and the Nidaime's water abilities but she didn't know about it as she couldn't activate said ability of the Mokuton till she was very pissed off.

Deidara threw the clay at me and I smirked when a tree branch came from the ceiling. I looked at Sorcha and knew her eye was active as it showed a sword with 6 wings and a dragon. Everyone was shocked at the tree branch but I gulped as I saw Sorcha with her hands ready to perform hand signs. Her eyes were covered by her hair and I went wide-eyed as she went through hands signs with lightning speed before she landed on the monkey sign. I quickly slammed my hand on the ground to at least do something as Sorcha was very unstable with her eye the way it was. I would say it was in a state of being awake but being asleep at the same time and the way things were going, her eye would likely do something that we would regret very much.

The entire room froze and Chrom was ready to unfreeze when she saw Sorcha's eye. She ran out of the room and the others ran out of the room with Parthenope telekinetically carrying all the Akatsuki, aside from Deidara. All the Akatsuki were confused out of their minds and tried to get free but Parthenope knew not to as Sorcha could target her for being in the way. Heck, all of us knew not to get on Sorcha's bad side and that is coming from experience. If you look at me like I could stand up to her with my ice, think again. She has countered it and Chrom's fire both at once. She has done things to get Parthenope to get her afraid of her and Huli Jing is the same except for her being the way she is, it's more along the lines of pleasure then torture. Oh shit got distracted from seeing Deidara try to cut down the tree branch. Sorcha lifted her head and I knew to get out of the way so I ran out of the room to leave Deidara to his fate. As soon as I left I heard Deidara shout, "Katsu!" and Sorcha shout her jutsu.

"Mokuton: Ki ryū no hōkō!" (Wood release: Wood dragon's roar)

A dragon's roar sounded throughout the house and a giant boom shook the house but the house withstood the explosion and muffled the sounds from the outside. I coughed as I walked into the living room to see it in the way it was but Deidara was unconscious as well as Sorcha. I shook my head as the others came in and looked around to look for the tree branch or the ice. Chrom poked her head into the room and sighed in relief before she walked in to check Sorcha over for any injuries. Nagato looked to me for answers and I shrugged my shoulders saying that I didn't know but I knew enough that would make the true mastermind of the Akatsuki try to use Sorcha for his sick amusement to no end. She already has enough assholes in her life as it is.

-Sorcha pov-

I groaned as I woke and I saw myself tied up with Nagato looking at me for answers. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I couldn't exactly see his face, since I'm blind. I heard Deidara shouting about a wood dragon attacking him and shutting up in midsentence from whom I presumed to be Shiva freezing his mouth shut for the time being. While that happened, I heard mewing from somewhere and I looked down into my lap to see a blond kitten with an aura that said its details. Blond with an extra set of facial whiskers but they were birth scars. I lifted up the kitten and checked its gender. Yup it's a male.

Parthenope took the kitten and held in her arms gently while saying, "_I feel a faint conscious of a human but it will take time to know who he is. I would imagine he came here because something traumatic happened that caused him to bury his consciousness and someone casted him into this world. That or your eye summoned him here."_

I nodded and got of bed only to collapse to the floor. I didn't know what happened to cause me to be exhausted like this. The door opened and in came Kazuku and Chrome. Chrome had a first aid in her hand and Kazuku must be in here to check on me as us girls are the only means of understanding this world. Huli Jing zoomed past the door with Hidan behind her with his scythe at the ready but his eyes seemed pissed off yet perverted at the same time. Well Huli Jing must have been a pervert to Hidan and screwed him while I was asleep. Oh how I got into my room and untied is via Shiva carrying me to my room.

Zetsu appeared out of the floor and told us that Leader-sama is waiting for us. I rolled my eyes when I remembered that school starts soon and we needed to register for the semester on the 25 of July. I groaned as I put my hand on my head. Chrome poked me in the side and I squeaked in surprise before glaring at her. Shiva smirked as did Parthenope and Chrome giggled before Huli Jing ran into the room, nude, and shut the door. She took one look at me and laughed her ass off. I huffed at Huli Jing but Tenchi opened the door to meet Leader so we could get it over with. Zetsu disappeared into the floor as we filed out of the room to meet Nagato. As we walked to a room that I knew was an office, Huli Jing had the nerve to hug me from behind and start to grope my breasts. I yelped as Huli Jing continued her 'torture', it is damn embarrassing to get groped by your very perverted friend. Hell she does it to any with a bust close to hers, which got her kicked out of class one too many times yet she excels in class. Even though we have degrees in various things, we want to get a sense of normalcy in our lives as we are killers.

"School starts soon. Do you think we can get some of these guys into our classes?"

I said as I opened the door to the office, with Nagato sitting behind the desk. If you must know it is my study/office but I rarely use it as I'm out in the field a lot. He seemed pissed off at something and I groaned as I knew who he was pissed off at. My twin. She must of called and told him off/ get me on the phone. I pulled out my phone and dialed my sister aka my tormentor when I'm at school.

"Hello? Sorcha? Finally, I get ahold of you before you forget about that little detail about school. I hope you are doing fine as I want to tell about the little detail this semester. You have to have 5 men with you as they will pose as your friends' boyfriends. I have a special guy for you. His name is Shinta Uchiha."

I had the phone on speaker and I looked at Tobi's and Itachi's reaction. Tobi's was hidden by his mask but I could see his aura shift to malicious intent and Itachi's shifted to curious. My twin continued for an hour to work out the details. I told her 5 guys will be going with us but I never said who. I hung up once she finished and hung my head. Now to convince Nagato to let some of his 'minions' to go to school with us, which might be harder than expected since Huli Jing is on desk dancing but she was interrupted by Parthenope mentally throwing her out the window though the office was on 4th floor. I giggled as Parthenope glared at the window which Huli Jing was thrown through. I turned to Nagato and he had an emotionless face but from his aura said he was frustrated of sorts.

"I suppose that you don't want to go with what my sister says. I know I don't like it either but we have to go with or she would have her 'buddies' to kill Tenchi, Chrome, Shiva, Parthenope, and Huli Jing. Same with you and I know you guys could kill them but it would raise the attention of unwanted people."

I said as I pulled out a notepad and pen so Nagato could write on. I handed it to him and walked out of the office and headed to my lab. I knew someone was following me but I made no move to stop said person, instead I used my eye to view from a mirror that I passed and saw Itachi. That sight made me stop and raise an eyebrow as he stopped at the mirror and waved at my mirror self. I disappeared from the hall to appear in front of him from the mirror. He jumped back as I stepped out of mirror and crossed my arms.

"Alright, you followed me for something. What is it?"

Itachi pointed to the mirror and I didn't know if he wanted to go into the mirror or if he wanted to use the mirror to look at his reflection so I gave him a confused look. He slapped his hand to his face in a way that told me what I needed to know. I walked up to him and wrapped my arm around his right arm before I activated my eye to melt us into the mirror. Itachi was startled as we started to melt into the mirror but I smiled at him as he looked my face for some kind explanation.

Inside the mirror, I let him go and sat on a throne of sorts that the mirror made for me. He stood up and looked around and found images of different areas of the house. He found one and lifted his hand up to grab it but it floated away from him. I giggled as he tried to get it to stay still. He looked at me with a glare and I smiled before the mirror floated down to him and he reached out to touch it.

"I wouldn't touch it as you could go through it. I don't know how to explain of how I do what I do but I have chakra that is up to Naruto's levels. Parthenope herself said that I have a large amount of chakra though it is subdued as my eye blazes with chakra constantly. I got this damned eye through experiments on myself and I was making a mirror to use for communication when Huli Jing surprised me with her new found speed. I got the mixture in my eye and Huli Jing freaked out. She called Chrome and Chrome tried to use chakra…I am such an idiot."

I said as I figured out how I got my eye. Chrome used chakra on my eye and the mixture rendered me blind, giving me my eye as well since it absorbed Chrome's chakra to activate itself. Itachi raised an eyebrow at my action as I slapped my hand to my face. I looked at him with confusion as he slapped his hand over my mouth as I groaned from finding out about my eye's activation. He pointed to one mirror and it floated over to us. It showed Tobi in front of the mirror that we disappeared into. Tobi was talking to Zetsu as it allowed sound to filter through. We caught snippets of the conversation as sound could only be carried if the person was in front of the mirror. One snippet caught my attention and confirmed my suspicion of Tobi's attendance as of late.

"…I want to have glass eyed girl under my control…"

Itachi's hold tightened on me and I blinked in confusion as he never really liked someone before. I suppose that I counted as a damsel for the moment but I wouldn't in the future. I whisked us out of the mirror into my bedroom and Itachi let me go. I sat on my bed and looked at Itachi. I crossed my arms and tilted my head.

"I want to train you…"

He said in a monotone. I shrugged my shoulders and agreed with the training as I didn't have formal training in being a ninja. Neither did the others. I told Itachi about the others not having formal training in being a ninja. He agreed to help out but his main focus was on me. I knew in the coming weeks that I would be put through hell and back.


End file.
